Wish Book
The Wish Book is available once you reach Level 12 and is accompanied by the quest Let's Grant Wishes. Sarah's Wish Requirements: * Level 12 * Have a Cake Maker. Challenge: * Start with a pastry oven (decoration). * Erect a new orphanage. * Make a barrel of Cinnamon (decoration). * Upgrade baker to Tier 4. * Upgrade Sugar Mill to Tier 4. * Upgrade Cakemaker to Tier 4. Reward: Text * Cinnamon Bun Shop. Mary's Wish Requirements: * Level 12 * Have a Barrel Maker. Challenge: * Midwife to deliver the baby (build Community Hospital). * Craft cash for pearls. * Craft 5 sapphires at once. * Build Playground (decoration) for the kids. * Upgrade Barrelmaker to Tier 2. * Collect from Barrelmaker twice! Reward: Text * Family Retreat. Jacob's Wish Requirements: * Level 12 * Have a Luxury Chicken Farm. Challenge: * Capture 3 escaped chickens (decoration). * Build Barn for the help. * Collect 6 times from the Luxury Chicken Farm. * Send 2 long sailboat journeys (you can use any ships) * Get 2 benches for resting (decoration). Reward: Text * Watch dog. Christopher's Wish Requirements: * Level 16 * Have a Globe Merchant. Challenge: * Expand land 3 times. * Make and sail with the Crafted Cruiser. * Craft cash for pearls twice. * Send the Galleon out twice. * Raid 8 friends (from your battle list): spread the truth! * Send the Frigate out for proof. Reward: Text * Atlas (decoration) Tony's Wish Requirements: * Level 18 * Have a Cart Maker. Challenge: * Find 10 Ropes with Beth's Cruiser. * Collect from Cart Maker 10 times. * Upgrade Cart Maker to Tier 5. * Craft 5 Sapphires twice. * Find 2 Canvases. * Get a Pony (decoration) to pull your cart. Reward: Text * Village Cart (decoration) Jonah's Wish Requirements: * Level 21 * Have a Tuna Merchant. Challenge: * Find 5 Ropes on Beth's Cruiser. * Defeat 8 friend ship's. * Raid 1 friend to win your ship. * Make 2 fishing nets with Ropes. * Get a Bait Rack (decoration). * Upgrade Tuna Merchant to Tier 3. Reward: Text * The Magellan. Lauren's Wish Requirements: * Level 25 * Have a Dress Maker. Challenge: * Upgrade Dress Maker to Tier 2. * Search for love (2 long voyages). * Kiss to seal the deal (kissing booth decoration). * Mermaid love advice (8 spins). * Get Cotton Farmer to Tier 2. * Say yes to him under the arch (decoration) Reward: Text * Wedding Hall. Edwin's Wish Requirements: * Level 28 * Have a Violin Maker. Challenge: * Find 6 Ropes for bows. * Collect 5 times from the Violin Maker. * 5 mermaid spins (any type). * Chop 40 trees. * Upgrade Violin Maker to Tier 2. * Get a Bathhouse (decoration) for guest. Reward: Text * Fiddlers Stage. ---- =Wish Book Christmas Special= On the 6th of December a new Christmas page was added to the Wish Book. It's required for some fixed date quests like A wish for Santa and the Winter Wishes quests. The new page contains 8 wishes which unlock on different days. Every wish must be completed by midnight on Christmas Day, 2012. Santa's Wish Dates for Quest: 06-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * St. Nicholas' Day Challenge: Help Santa grant everyone's wishes for Christmas! * Help Gepetto with 4 mermaid searches. * Build Sam's Ornament Shop (costs: 749,800 coins, 40 wood). * Help Elvie by finding 2 canvas. * Help Esther with 3 Fishpond collects. * Help Bob by Crafting Cash for Pearls. * Help Christie by finding 3 rope. Reward: *Santa's Home. Geppetto's Wish Dates for Quest: 05-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Woodcarver (takes 5 hours to build, costs: 750,080 coins & 40 wood). Challenge: Grant Geppetto's wish by getting the town ready for Christmas! *Craft the Town Billboard for wishlists (a decoration, costs: 45 wood, 5 bolts & 28,000 coins). *Get a Seasonal Tree (a Decoration, costs: 23,300 coins). *Craft 5 Sapphires as gifts. *Search Mermaids for 5 rubies for gifts. *Defeat 4 pirates to perserve joy. *Spread the love: Get Mistletoe (a decoration, costs: 27,990 coins). Reward: * 1 ruby & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 1 quest). * Town Square. Esther's Wish Dates for Quest: 08-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Knitter (takes 8 hours to build, costs: 750,080 Coins & 40 Wood). Challenge: Back home we celebrated another holiday now, Hannukah. I wish I could find people here to celebrate with me! * Find 5 coconuts for sweets. * Find friends: tap 50 Dolphins. * Craft Beehive for candle wax (takes 16 hours, 21,000 Coins, 40 Wood, 3,500 Pearls & 3 Serums). * Decorate with a Festive Arch (a decoration, costs: 29,810 coins). * Get Gefilte Fish from 8 Fishing Pond collects. * Craft a Festive Gift (takes 12 hours, 20,000 Coins, 3,200 Pearls, 4 Ropes & 2 Canvases). Reward: * 2 Black Pearls, 1,500 Coins (from Winter Wishes 2 quest). * Menorah (a decoration, 5 hours to build). Sam's Wish Dates for Quest: 11-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have an Ornamenter (takes 8 hours to build, costs: 749,800 Coins, 40 Wood). Challenge: I wish I could spend more time celebrating! But night always comes too soon... * Get a Festive Street Lamp (Holiday Lamp: a Decoration, takes 4 hours to build, costs: 31,780 coins). * Get Tier 3 Ornament Shop. * Have Beth find oil on 3 short voyages. * Light up things with Fireflies (build Firefly Spot house, takes 7 hours to build, costs: 217,450 Coins & 60 Wood). * Get enlightened with 2 mastery spins (do two "free spins"). * Collect 10x from Blacksmith for coal. Reward: * 4 Emeralds, 1500 Coins (from Winter Wishes 3 quest). * Oil Lamp Maker (one hour to build, upgrades with sapphires). Bob Crachett's Wish Dates for Quest: 14-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have The Crachetts' (takes ? hours to build, costs: 220,030 coins & 60 wood). Challenge: I wish my boss would give me more time off over the holidays! Remind Bob's boss of the true meaning of christmas! *Build Scrooge Manor (takes 5 hours, costs: 218,000 coins & 60 wood). *Get Fezziwig Hall for past joy (takes 5 hours, costs: 204,560 coins & 60 wood). *Defeat 6 pirates to get Belle's lost ring. *Complete long voyage back in time (any). *Craft 5 Cash for Pearls. *Get a pile of presents for town (a decoration, costs 32,040 coins). Reward: * 1 ruby & 1,500 coins (from Winter Wishes 4 quest). * The Poultry Shop (1 hour to build, upgraded with pearls). Elvie's Wish Dates for Quest: 17-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Sweet Home (takes 5 hours to build, costs: 213,800 Coins & 60 Wood). Challenge: A terrible blizzard destroyed the toyshop! I wish we could have everything ready in time for Christmas! Complete tasks to get the North Pole Workshop caught up! *Craft some toys! Get Stuffed Bear (takes 12 hours, costs: 24,000 coins, 4 canvases, 10 sapphires & 1 coconut)! *Recruit Rudolph (a decoration, takes 6 hours, costs 28,150 coins). *Raid 2 friends to recruit their help! (On 18/12/2012 changed to: Find 3 rubies in mermaid searches) *Find 5 canvases for material. *Bribe 3 pirates to keep out trouble! *Send gifts with John on 4 medium voyages. Reward: * 2 black pearls, 1500 coins (from Winter Wishes 5 quest) * Toy Shop (1 hour to build, upgrades with sapphires) Christie's Wish Dates for Quest: 20-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have a Rusty Hut (takes ? hours to build, costs: 200,590 coins & 60 wood). Challenge: A Family of My Own: I've always been alone for Christmas, selling my matches. I wish I had a family to celebrate with. Help the Little Match Girl find a home for the holidays! *Find 8 ropes for kindling (sending ships out). *Build her a bonfire (a decoration, takes 12 hours to build, costs: 27,910 coins). *Find Friends: tap on a whale. *Find food with a roast pig (a decoration, costs: 29,760 coins). *Craft Cash for Pearls twice for change! *Collect 13x from the Bakery for food. Reward: * 5 emeralds & 1500 coins (from Winter Wishes 6 quest). * ??? Mrs. Clause' Wish Dates for Quest: 23-December-2012 to 25-December-2012 Requirements: * Have Rudolph (a Decoration, takes 6 hours to build, costs: 21,140 Coins). Challenge: Text * * * * * Reward: * Reward Category:Quests